Maak Er Wat Van!
This soundtrack album for Sesamstraat, the Dutch co-production of Sesame Street, was released by WSP in 1983. Maak Er Wat Van (Make It Into Something) features sixty minutes of "talking, singing, watching, tinkering, smelling, playing, listening, thinking and feeling" with Bert and Ernie. The material on this record was never used on the TV show. The album is also available on cassette. Tracklist Side A: * Song: Bert & Ernie Lied (Bert & Ernie Song) * Sketch: Een Raar Begin (A Weird Start) * Sketch: Ernie Speelt Trompet (Ernie Plays The Trumpet) * Sketch: Per Ongeluk Of Expres? (Accident Or Purpose?) * Song: Maak Er Wat Van! (Make It Into Something!) * Sketch: De Papierofoon (The Paperophone) * Sketch: Verdrietig En Blij (Happy And Sad) * Song: Vrolijke Gezichten (Happy Faces) * Sketch: Zipje En Zopje Op De Noordpool (Zippy And Zoppy On The North Pole) * Song/Sketch: Boodschappen Doen (Grocery Shopping) Side B: * Sketch: Wat Een Rommel! (What A Mess!) * Sketch: Bert Praat Met Een Duif (Bert Talks To A Pigeon) * Sketch: Wat Is Mist? (What Is Fog?) * Song: Wat Een Weer! (Such Weather!) * Sketch: Bert Glijdt Uit (Bert Slips) * Song: Vallen En Opstaan (Falling Down And Getting Up) * Sketch: De Wereldbol (The Globe) * Sketch: Ernie Doet Proeven (Ernie Experiments) * Song: Waarom Waarom Waarom (Why Why Why) * Song: De Ballade Van Oscar Mopperkont (The Ballad Of Oscar The Grouch) Cast * Paul Haenen as Bert and Grover * Wim T. Schippers as Ernie and Oscar Album Summary Right in the middle of the Bert and Ernie Theme Song, Bert has to go to the bathroom. When he returns, trouble begins: Bert wants to read his newest Zippy and Zoppy book (a present from Uncle Rudolf), but Ernie would rather play the trumpet. When Ernie offers to help him turn the page (because Bert is too busy putting his fingers in his ears), he accidentally tears it out of the book... to which Bert threatens to make an ugly scratch on Rubber Duckie. But they forget about their fight when singing a song about what to do with your old toys when they're broken. Bert shows Ernie how to make a musical instrument out of paper, and Ernie demonstrates how to make a kazoo from a comb. They discuss what makes them happy or sad, and Bert reads his Zippy and Zoppy story out loud. Sadly, he has to stop, because it's his turn to do the groceries. While Bert is out the door, Ernie tells the kids at home how to make paper snow, which he throws all over Bert when he comes in. This leads to a discussion and a song about the weather. Bert tells Ernie he slipped on a banana peel, and Ernie tells him about the day he fell down and could not get up anymore. Inspired by the term "Always look on the bright side", Ernie uses a football and a flashlight to see how the sun revolves around the earth. At the end of the album, Bert and Ernie tell the story of their silly friend Oscar the Grouch. They would love to be his friends, but he always hides whenever they come near him. During the song, Oscar comes in to wait for Grover, who invited him for a playdate. Trivia * This is the fifth Bert and Ernie album, and the fourth album for which Paul Haenen and Wim T. Schippers wrote their own material. * Oscar is a completely different character on the Bert and Ernie albums. Instead of a grouch, he is a shy monster who happens to like dirt. Although Wim T. Schippers does Oscar's voice on this album and a few others, he is not Oscar's official voiceperson. Around the time this album was made, Oscar did not appear on Sesamstraat much. Wim T. tried to make him sound like Sjef Poort, who performed Oscar on Verloor Mijn Koekie In De Disco, giving him a more nasal voice. Nowadays, Oscar is a regular character on Sesamstraat, with a low gruff voice by voice actor Hans Boskamp. * The CD has a few edits whenever the word 'record album' is mentioned. This leads to a few strange edits: Bert spends three seconds in the bathroom! Bert